codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Tessen Fans
The Tessen Fans are Yumi's main weapon on Lyoko. Use Yumi's fans have the ability to cut through monsters easily. It is likely that they have an attack power of about 50 LP, because it took her two hits to devirtualize Aelita in The Secret, and it takes about four to defeat X.A.N.A-William in Season 4 (who has more life points than normal). In the first season she only had one, making her attacks few and far between. In the second season she acquired one more, and in the fourth season she no longer hides them in her sash, she now hides them in the yellow pack on her back. The fans can be used in many ways, but are usually used as long-ranged throwing weapons in which the fan is open and thrown and turns in to a disc-like shape, while glowing hot pink (red while energized as a spectre on Earth). Yumi can use them as highly effective shields too, able to absorb and sometimes reflect laser fire, but they cannot protect Yumi against a Megatank's Circular Laser. The fans seem to be hard to aim, as Odd (in Yumi's body) missed a Creeper at extremely close range, but by the episode A Lack of Goodwill, Yumi is accurate enough to cut the wings off of some Hornets without destroying them. Even though Odd has trouble using Yumi's fans, in the episode Attack of the Zombies Aelita uses one easily, and Ulrich does the same in Hard Luck. They can also be destroyed as seen when X.A.N.A. William touched her fans and they broke down into nothing, presumably because of X.A.N.A.'s powers. During the episode Franz Hopper, a polymorphic clone of Franz Hopper gave Yumi two new fans. While they were identical in appearance to her old ones, the newly modified and upgraded fans were able to fly at much longer distances, home in and lock onto targets for a guaranteed hit, and were attracted to laser fire, allowing Yumi to effortlessly block incoming shots. After the clone was uncovered by Jeremie, Yumi lost these modifications and upgrades. Appearance The most decorated of all Lyoko weapons. Yumi's fans have black end plates. When open, the fans have a design that is hot pink were the plates connect and quickly fades out to white with tiny red flowers in random spots on the design. When thrown, the design disappears as the fans glow hot pink. While in the real world as a spectre, the design of the fans change to a more dark-reddish theme and the end plates turn brown. When thrown, the fans glow red and look like a flying circular saw blade. Trivia *As of Hard Luck, every member of Team Lyoko (with the exception of Jeremie) has used Yumi's fan(s) at least one: Aelita in Attack of the Zombies; then Odd in Yumi's body in A Fine Mess; and Ulrich in Hard Luck. **William (possessed by X.A.N.A.) in Lab Rat; however, he only held the fans before destroying them with his Supersmoke ability. *Yumi's fans resemble ancient Japanese weapons called Tessen which were used by Samurai to fend off darts and other projectile weapons (Yumi does the same in the sense of deflecting lasers). *The fighting and techniques with tessen war fans is called Tessenjutsu. *It is shown in Lab Rat that William can destroy the fans by crushing them in his hand. *In Season 4, Yumi was able to make them disappear and appear at will. *Unless they are shot mid-air, the fans usually return to whoever threw them. *Tessens were used by the Japanese during war. Several models existed, some of which were only intended as fans, and others which doubled as weapons. The various models were used as fans, shielding, weapons, and semaphore-like coordination. They are usually called Japanese war fans because of this. The combat versions were usually made with iron plating, and wood handles. Gallery: Seasons 1-4 Yumi 006-1-.jpg|Fan seen up close. Sueurs froides 142-1-.jpg|Yumi as a spectre with her two Tessen Fans open. William 13-1-.jpg|William about to disintegrate the dual fans. Yumi get her fans back.jpg|Getting her Tessen Fans back just before being devirtualized by William. Yu pose.jpg|In Season 4 with both her fans. Yumi 02246A.png|Yumi opening her fan in the Desert Sector. Yumi Fan.jpg|Yumi with her fans in Season 1 . Yumi 0234.jpg|Spinning around rapidly, she uses her Fans as shields. IMG_1239.PNG|Tossing the glowing Fans in Sector 5. IMG_1254.PNG|Her Season 1 fan handles are black. IMG_1255.PNG|HEEEE… IMG_1256.PNG|YAAAAH! IMG_1237.PNG|Holding her fans by her sides. Fan5.png|Yumi fans flying Routine 010.jpg|Slicing through a Blok. Surmenage 246.jpg|She blocks a monster's laser with her Fan. IMG_1238.PNG|About to throw them in the Mountain Sector. Gravite Zero 268.jpg|Flying through the Mountain Sector. A Fine Mess Yumi-Odds fan to the rescue image 1.png|Odd in Yumi's body throws Tessen Fan into Scyphozoa. Bragging Rights Yumi and her fan image 1.png|Holding a fan up by her face. Bragging Rights robot spider is attacked by Fan image 1.png|About to slice a robotic spider in Bragging Rights. Déjà Vu Yumi fights a Blok image 1.png|About to attack a Blok. Déjà Vu Yumi about to use her Fan image 1.png|Preparing to throw a fan while holding onto the Overwing. Hard Luck Yumi vs William image 1.png|Throwing both fans at X.A.N.A. William. Hard Luck Yumi throws a Fan image 1.png|Throwing a fan in the real world. Hard Luck Ulrich uses Tessen Fan image 2.png|Ulrich using one of her fans. Hard Luck The door is open image 2.png|Yumi opens both fans, ready to guard laser fire. Hard Luck Tessen Fan attacks Kankrelat image 1.png|A fan heads right for a Kankrelat. Hard Luck Kankrelat hits fan image 1.png|A Kankrelat deflects the fan with it's laser. Ultimatum Tessen Fan hits Scyphozoa.png|The fan cut through Scyphozoa's tentacles. Ultimatum Tessen Fan hit Kankrelat.png|The fan hits a Kankrelat. Gallery: Evolution Rendezvous 2.jpg|About to throw her fans. CodeLyokoEvolutionJapanExpoParisNewCGIDesign2.PNG|''Upgraded and modified tessen fan in Code Lyoko Evolution''' Warrior Awakens 13.jpg|Her fans seem to be glowing here. Warrior Awakens 15.jpg Warrior Awakens 14.jpg Rendezvous89|Yumi with fans at the ready. Rendezvous87 Rendezvous116 Yumi.PNG|Yumi prepares to throw both fans. ca:Ventalls es:Abanicos fi:Viuhkat fr:Éventail pl:Wachlarze pt:Leque Category:Weapons Category:Yumi Category:Things appear in game